


I think I could love you

by Lyndsayluhu



Series: Ms. Smoak and Crossovers [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dreaming, Dreams Coming True, F/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, sorry for making steve a dick, steve is a douche in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsayluhu/pseuds/Lyndsayluhu
Summary: Bucky saves Felicity and after that, they cant stop thinking about one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped into my head and I only have 3 chapters. but if people want more i am willing to write a few more. let me know if i should or if i should end it where it is now.  
> steve is a douche and im sorry lol it just came out that way. no beta all mistakes are my own. and chapter 3 has my first attempt at smut. sorry if it sucks

She had been in Washington, DC. for a conference representing the IT department for Queen Consolidated when the Helicarriers came down. The whole building shook when the first one was plummeted to the ground. The panic and terror set things in motion for an evacuation and had all the attendees scrambling for the doors, fighting to get out of the building that was just a block away from S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. Her mind was racing but she took a moment to compose herself and try to think rationally. If she stayed in the building she may have a better chance of survival if it was an attack like New York. If she left with the other evacuees she may get trampled or be attacked on the street. She had to come up with a plan. 

She decided to stay in the building, she knew it was dangerous, but she felt in her gut that it was the right thing to do. She tried texting her coworkers to tell them to stay, but there was no signal. ‘great’ she thought to herself ‘of course there would be no signal during an attack’. Just then the sound of explosions and the feeling of the building shaking took her from her thought. She glanced around the almost empty ballroom where a panel was being held and looked out the window. 

“FELICITY!” 

“OLIVER!”

Oliver came running towards her, he had a look of relief on his face. He ran right for her, placed her face in his hands. His lips were so close to hers. She could feel his breath against her chin. Oliver had always led Felicity on, but never acted on anything. It was mainly due to the fact that he was her boss, and CEO of the company she worked at, but it also had to do with the fact that she was dating one of the strongest, and most recognizable person in the world.

“I’m ok Oliver” she said with a sigh

“Why didn’t you leave with the others?” 

“I felt I would be safer staying inside since we don’t know what is attacking us”

He was still holding her face, still close enough for her to kiss. Close enough to feel his breath when he spoke. They heard another explosion and this time the side of the floor they were standing on was ripped apart. Unbeknownst to her the entire floor beneath them had been taken out and the pillars holding their floor up were crumbling. 

The floor started to slip out from underneath them and they found themselves sliding into the lake beside the building. She started to scream.

“Felicity, wake up sweetheart” Steve said in a calm nervous tone

“Wha…?” is all Felicity could get out. She was covered in sweat, and looked as though she had been crying.

“Hey, did you have a nightmare again? I thought those stopped?” Steve asked her in a whisper, not knowing if she was fully awake yet. 

“Ya. It was really scary” she said with a tear rolling down her cheek. 

She told Steve all about the dream and it made him uneasy. The woman he loved had a dream about an attack at the conference she was going to, how S.H.I.E.L.D fell and how there were Helicarriers. He gasped when she mentioned the Helicarriers. Those were not public knowledge; they were still in the classified stage of the project. He looked down at her and took her cheek into his hand and gently kissed her forehead. 

“it was only just a dream. Don’t worry. Nothing is going to happen. The conference will go great. And I wont let anything happen to you”

Steve had been chasing the Winter Soldier for weeks, and had yet to tell Felicity the true identity of the man. He knew that as soon as did she would ask him to stay away from him, tell him he is lost, and that he is not the same Bucky he knew growing up. Felicity had heard all of the stories about he and Bucky before and during the war. She felt the loss when Steve told her how he died and they never recovered his body. 

Felicity on the other hand never told him about her dreams about Bucky. How he would be sitting in a chair, hearing someone repeat random words, and how he would have his mind wiped and not remember who he was. Or the fact that he had a metal arm. She had heard tales about someone named the Winter Soldier a couple weeks ago when he targeted Steve in his apartment one night while she was staying in Starling City. She had a guess as to who it was. Her dreams were never wrong. 

Ever since she was a little girl she would have dreams, good, bad or sad and they would always come true. She knew she wasn’t psychic because it was only random dreams. She never dreamt. But when she did they always came true. One time she dreamt that she would be sitting in her cubicle at work and Oliver Queen would bring her a broken laptop to fix and he would ask her out to dinner. The next day he came to her asking to fix his laptop and in return asked her to dinner. 

She felt sick. She ran to Steve’s bathroom and braced herself around the toilet. 

Steve could hear her vomiting. He knew it was a really bad dream if she was doing that. He also remembered her telling him that when she dreamt they came true. But she only had ever shared the good dreams with him. Like a dream where Fury wasn’t dead, and Coulson was still alive. But he always played them off as flukes. But this morning it had him worrying that she shared the dream. She even shared the bit about where she thought Oliver was going to kiss her. He knew she would never had told him anything like that because he was always a little jealous of the friendship that Oliver had with His Girl.

. . .

Sure enough, her dream was becoming a reality. She was sliding on the floor out of the building into the lake watching as 2 men fell from one of the Helicarriers into the same lake. She thought she saw Captain America falling with another man, but was just too far away to make him out. But she knew it was him. 

“NOOOO STEVE!!!!” she yelled as she saw the men hit the water 

Oliver was falling beside her, he had no idea what was happening, all he could think about was keeping Felicity safe. But he lost sight of her as he hit the water. Felicity crashed into the water and her glasses came off, and she felt as though she was being pulled under. She needed to get out of there. 

She pushed as hard as she could to get her to the top, to get air. she gasped as she broke the surface. She looked for Oliver who had been thrown far from her, but he looked ok. She needed to get to Steve. She began swimming towards the area where she saw the men fall. She took note of her surroundings, and tried to see what she could without her glasses. She made it to the spot when she felt a tug on her leg. 

She was franticly trying to pull her leg free when she noticed Steve was laying on the small grassy beach just a few feet away. She tried to call for him, but was falling under the water faster. Her shoe she now realized was caught on something. Something heavy that was sinking. She bent herself in the water holding her breath to try to undo her shoe and get out there when an arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her up. Her shoe ripped open and her foot was free. She was dazed, but placed on the beach in a very gentle way. She knew it would have only been Oliver or Steve that would be so gentle with her. But Oliver wasn’t close to her, so it had to have been Steve. 

But she glanced over to her left and saw that Steve was still passed out on the beach. She saw a flicker of something shiny, something metal from the glaring sun, and turned to see a metal arm. 

“James?” she whispered. She knew it was him. It had to be. She saw him in her dreams. 

He turned to face her, the look of panic in his eyes. 

“I am NOT James. Stop calling me that” he yelled at Felicity. Then he ran towards the Forest as Steve started waking up. 

The first thing Steve did when he woke up was look for Bucky. He saved his life. If he didn’t remember him then he wouldn’t have done that. He would have let him die if he didn’t know who he was. But in his frantic state of searching he saw Felicity. 

“Felicity! What happened?” 

“I saw you fall as I was falling out of the building” she pointed to where her conference was “And I had to come to get you. I was so scared you were going to die. But then I was being pulled under because my foot was caught on something, well not my foot, but my shoe, and then Bucky saved me” 

Steve couldn’t believe he just heard her say Bucky. How the hell did she know that the Winter Soldier was Bucky? Was she Hydra? Had she played him the whole time? He stood up and grabbed his shield and stood in fighting formation, ready for anything to happen.

“What the hell are you doing?” she asked looking extremely confused “Oh…... I’m not Hydra, I just……... I’ve had dreams of Bucky, and saw he had a metal arm. And when I came to after he pulled me out of the water and saved my life, I saw his face and I immediately knew it was him”

Steve had relaxed he could tell when she was lying and when she was telling the truth. But then again, he thought the same of so many people he worked so closely with over the years to find out they were Hydra just earlier today. 

“how do I know you are not Hydra?” 

“Because if I was, do you think I wouldn’t have taken off with Bucky after he saved me? Or that I would still be around till you woke up? Steve, its me. Its your girl. I am not the enemy. I have shared things with you that I have never told anyone. I told you about my dreams. Don’t you think that a Hydra Agent would keep those to themselves? Especially the one about today?” 

He knew what she was saying was true. He was being dumb. He knew her. He loved her. They shared things that no one should share. And he had not told her about Bucky. He realized the dreams she had were true. He took her into his arms and kissed her lips so ferociously that she had to pull back for air almost immediately. He kissed her again, this time gently, telling her in between kisses he loves her, he is so happy she is ok, and he will do everything in his power to keep her safe from anything like this ever again, and he would listen to her when she had dreams and would try to make them wrong. There was a rustle in the bush to the ride side of them and they darted their eyes to its location to see what it was, but nothing was there. 

. . .

Felicity, her name was Felicity. It was a beautiful name he thought to himself as he heard Steve call out towards her. Bucky had fled and hid behind some bushes not far from the beach. He had saved Steve. His plan was to pull him out of the water and run. Hide from this man who knew him, who was apparently his best friend, when he saw a small blonde woman swim towards them calling for Steve. 

He had been pulling Steve up onto the beach when he lost sight of her, he had frantically looked around for her to see air bubbles at the surface. He jumped in and swam towards her and saw her shoe was stuck on a piece of metal, no doubt a part of the Helicarrier. He wrapped his metal arm around her waist and began pulling her towards the surface. Once he had gotten her up she had gasped for air and her bright blonde hair looked dull and was covering most of her face. 

He placed her on the beach a few feet away from Steve when she looked around and saw him. She was so beautiful. Her blue eyes were the most gorgeous thing he has ever seen. He took a quick glance at her body while she was pushing herself up from the ground, but was pulled from his thoughts.

“James?” she whispered to him. How did she know his name? why did she call him James, no one but his mother ever called him James. she should have called him Winter Soldier, even Bucky, but not James. He yelled at her “I am NOT James. Stop calling me that” before running away to the bushes to where he now hid. 

He watched as she told Steve that ‘Bucky’ had saved her, why did she now call him Bucky? he watched as Steve thought she was Hydra, he felt anger towards his friend. How could someone, who swam across a lake in the middle of everything to get to him, be Hydra? Then he saw them kiss. He was embarrassed for watching. he Felt something in his stomach turn, he had never felt that feeling before. He was embarrassed for listening to their conversation. But something in him needed to know she would be safe. He needed to make sure Steve woke up, and needed to make sure that this Felicity woman would not be left alone to care for herself. 

He must have been leaning more into the bush more than he thought when he broke a branch. He looked over towards the pair and they were looking right towards him. He stayed still and he heard Felicity saw it was probably just an animal. He thought to himself that she was right. He was just an animal. But he felt the need to change that. This woman that he rescued made him feel something he had never felt before. He needed to be James for her, not Bucky, or the Winter Soldier. He couldn’t imagine not having this little blonde woman far from him. 

He had wanted to hide when he finally ran from the forest. He knew where Steve lived, he could easily show up and talk to him or seek refuge. But he was scared at seeing her again. seeing the way Felicity had looked at him and called him James made him feel different. He needed to sleep soon. It was getting late and Steve would probably be sleeping as well at this time of night. He had fallen asleep on the rooftop across from Steve’s apartment when he jolted awake. 

He felt as though he had been kissed. He could feel the linger of lips on his, he could feel the shiver down his spine and traces of fingers running through his long hair, he could feel the traces of a hand on his shoulder where his metal arm met his skin. He looked around to see no one, the sun was just starting to come up when he decided to he had spent too much time there. He jumped down and just started walking. Never forgetting what he was feeling when he woke up. 

. . .

Felicity had slept in her hotel room that she had gotten at the start of her conference week, she chose to keep it instead of cancelling it just in case Steve had to be sent on an Avengers mission. She never liked staying at his place without him. She always had a weird feeling of being watched. 

It was so early, the sun was just starting to peak through the curtains when she shot up in bed and looked over to the other side of the bed. It was empty. Phew, she thought to herself. Still not believing she was alone she called out, no answer. Ok now that she knew she was alone, it was time to make sense of the dream she had. 

Felicity often talked to herself when she was alone. This morning was no different. 

did I just have a sex dream about James last night? Why would I do that? She had a tingling feeling on her lips and she ran her fingers over them, closing her eyes remembering the way it felt when he had grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. She remembered how he had grabbed her waist with his metal arm, and his other had grabbed her ass. She started blushing as she thought about how he picked her up and her legs had wrapped around him. She shook her head. No I can’t be thinking of that. I’m with Steve. I can’t be thinking, or having stupid dreams like this, its wrong. 

But she couldn’t stop. She thought of how her hand had traced up his metal arm and landed on his shoulder feeling both metal and skin, and how her other hand had gripped itself into his hair at the back of his neck. Oh my god Felicity, snap out of it, she said to herself. But she couldn’t. she could feel him, it felt so real. Then it hit her. Her stomach turned and flipped and she felt like she was going to be sick. Every dream she had ever had would always come true. 

Oh boy, this isn’t good. She said to herself just as her phone started to ring. 

“Steve, hi, uh, um, good morning” 

“Good morning beautiful” 

“how did you sleep? I slept great, no dreams. Nope, none what so ever”

“well that’s good to know. We don’t want you dreaming of something that may change the world now do we?” 

She felt bad for lying, but she felt even worse that at some point she would be alone with James and that something would happen between them. As much as she tried to do things differently in her life to change the outcomes of her dreams they would always end the same. She knew this was inevitable. She just couldn’t tell Steve. It would break his heart. 

But maybe if she distanced herself from him she could forget all about James, and go back to normal.

“Um Felicity, why would you need to forget about Bucky?” 

Holy shit she said that out loud. How could she be so stupid. 

“Oh, I just, you know how I get, when there’s a puzzle or mystery you know I can’t let things go. And um, Bucky is one of those things right now” she lied, hoping he would believe her. 

“Ya, you get pretty intense when you are looking for things, or searching. But that’s why I called you. I was actually going to ask you if you can help me track him down”

Shit! 

“Oh, um, can’t Natasha do that? Or Maria, or even Tony? I don’t know much about him and it might not be a good idea for me to do that” but that wasn’t true. Since she had been dreaming of him she had done copious amounts of research on him, past and present. 

“but that’s why I want you to do it. You have fresh eyes. You know nothing, and that makes you perfect for the job”

Fuck!

“Ok, but can I do it from Starling? I need to be going home and get away from all this craziness”

“Of course my love. I can have Tony prep the jet for this afternoon if you’d like?”

“No, no that wont be necessary. I booked a flight already, but I need to be leaving very soon. So I wont be able to see you before I go” that was a lie. She was on her tablet booking a flight, but the only one available was going to be departing at 5pm that afternoon. It was only 7am. She had tons of time to see Steve. But she felt guilty and didn’t want to face him. 

“Oh. Ok, well I hope you have a good flight and I will have Tony send over all the information he has on Bucky and everything he has on safe houses or people he may now. I love you, ill miss you. Talk soon”

“Bye Steve” she hung up. She didn’t say she loved him back, she didn’t even say she would miss him. She felt a tear run from her eye. She was a horrible person. How could she just hang up like that?

Steve was always someone she felt she could marry, have a family with. Grow old together, well she would grow old and he would always look young. but something felt different this morning. She had felt it the moment she was pulled out of the water by James. It was almost like a shock ran through her body. Yes, she did think it was Steve that had pulled her out, but she had never had that feeling before yesterday. She loved Steve, but it always just felt comfortable and safe but not really all that exciting or passionate. Sure she had passionate love, but she only felt that during sex. She wasn’t sure what she should do about this. She needed to have the next few days to return home and try to get her life back to normal and then she would decide what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, a year since she was saved by the Winter Soldier. A year since she started looking for him, and almost 10 months since she had broken up with Steve. In her return to Starling City, Steve had gotten very close with his neighbour, who in turn ended up being an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D that was planted to keep an eye on him. She had called him a few times to hear her in the background laughing or asking him who it was. He kept telling her he wasn’t cheating on her, and that she was just a friend whom he trusted when there weren’t many he could anymore.

She had finally decided one night when she called him to tell him about her dream and that she still hadn’t found any information on Bucky, when she heard a woman in the background asking him to come back to bed. She was furious. Here she was feeling guilty about a dream she had and he was fucking someone else. She had yelled at him, and all he said was he was sorry, and that it just sort of happened and he was going to tell her in the morning and end things. Felicity had screamed at him and hung up. 

She had gone back to her job at Queen Consolidated, and her life had gone back to being that of a boring IT girl when 3 months after she had broken up with Steve when she got a hit on a possible sighting of a man with a metal arm. Without thinking she had grabbed her phone and called Steve. She told him about the sighting and he warned her to stay away from it. That it wasn’t her job to look for him anymore. She was furious and hung up on him

 

. . .

The year had passed since everything happened. There had only been that 1 sighting of him in Central City nearly 7 months earlier. She got nothing. No sightings, no hits on any database matching his description. She should just give up. She should go back to her life and not spend her nights looking for someone who doesn’t want to be found. She had spent a year looking for him, and only one lead. It was time for her to quit. 

By the time she had gone to bed it was one am. She was exhausted and fell asleep quickly. 

She woke up the next morning grasping her chest looking around her room. She had dreamt of him. It was strange to her to dream anymore. Since that dream she had about him, she hadn’t had a dream since. But last night she dreamt he was in Starling City calling her name while he was standing in her bedroom. She had to get out of bed to look around. When she got to her curtains which she realized she had forgotten to shut the night before and she noticed a dark figure standing on the rooftop across from her building, and it looked like it was looking right at her. 

She was scared. Who would be standing out there staring at her bedroom window? Just as she opened to window to step onto the fire escape, the figure moved, and she was instantly frozen. Something metal had caught the ray of sun that was just peaking out in the morning sky. Standing frozen clutching her chest, she whispered his name. ‘James’ she knew he wouldn’t hear her, but she could have sworn he had turned back towards her before jumping off the roof. 

. . .

Bucky had been travelling all over the world to get away from being found. He knew someone was searching for him, but he never thought it was her. Felicity, the blonde woman he saved, Steve’s girlfriend. He couldn’t keep running, eventually he needed to stop and slow down. He needed to get back to his friend. 

He was finally gaining all of his memories back, finally remembering who he used to be. He had gone to back to Washington D.C. went to a museum and saw the exhibit featuring the howling commandos. He had seen Steve search for him in every soup kitchen, and homeless shelter. But the day he finally decided it was time to let Steve in, he had seen him in bed with a blonde. He thought he shouldn’t interrupt while Felicity was there, but then he noticed that it wasn’t Felicity. It was some other woman. 

Bucky was so angry. How could Steve do this to Felicity. She was beautiful and seemed friendly enough, but most of all she seemed strong. Why Steve would do this to her didn’t sit well with him. He was about to leave his perch when he heard Steve on the phone, explaining why the woman was there. He heard him say her name. Anger filled him and he jumped off the roof trying to figure out where to go. 

He kept going till he ended up in Central City. It was a nice City, maybe somewhere he could make a life for himself. Start over, somewhere no one knew who he was. But on his first night someone had seen his arm. The man had called after him, told him to get out of his city. He needed to move again. he didn’t know where to go. 

Fall was coming to an end and it was going to start getting cold, he had done odd jobs during his travels and had enough money to rent himself a decent apartment In Starling City, be able to eat everyday, which for him was never something he was able to do, and since it was getting cold he knew he needed to get a good jacket and some gloves and winter clothes.

He was at the mall one Tuesday night almost done his shopping, no one had interrupted him, no one had recognized him, that probably had something to do with his clean-shaven face and short haircut. He wasn’t too sure how he felt about the buzz cut he got, but he told himself he could always grow it out if he didn’t like it down the road. He was just about to walk into the shoe store when a blonde in a bright pink dress walked into the store next door. 

Could it be? He hadn’t seen her since the day he saved her. Saved, that word still felt weird to say. But he had, if he hadn’t of pulled her out she most likely would have drowned. He walked towards the store and almost got inside until he realized it was ‘Victoria Secrets’ he had learned that it was a lingerie and underwear store, and that men shouldn’t really go in there unless they intend to buy for their girlfriend or wife. He couldn’t follow her in there. That would be weird. How would she react, but maybe it wasn’t her? Maybe he made himself see her.

He never knew where she lived, or where she worked. He had thought he had seen her in a few other cities, he thought he saw her in Central City getting on a train. But he couldn’t tell for sure. It had been so long, but something in him kept telling himself that it was her he saw. It was Felicity. 

He stayed back and watched as she went to the wall and pulled off a green lace bra and pantie set and bring it to the register. Damn it Bucky, don’t watch her buy that. Its not for you, she clearly has someone. He left her to make her purchase and walked to the shoe store. 

He had finally bought himself a full wardrobe and was headed out to the bus stop on the street next to the mall when he heard someone yelling. He turned to see Felicity with a taller blonde man arguing. He felt a protectiveness over her. He was about to walk over when he saw the blonde man pull her in for a hug. His heart sank. Yes, she clearly was with someone now. He couldn’t go to her. 

Months had passed and he had yet to see her again, well in person. He had been reading the newspaper on one of his breaks from the coffee shop he worked at when he saw her face on the front page standing next to a man named Oliver Queen. He read that she worked at his company and read the rumours of the two of them dating. Rage filled him, and without thinking he had ripped the paper in half. A few people glanced over at him but didn’t look for very long. He went back to his shift and ended the day. 

He had been walking home from work to his apartment when he glanced across the street and saw her. She was walking into the building directly across from his. How could he have been so close, yet never noticed her. She was alone. He thought about going over to her, but by the time he decided he would get there, she was in the building. It was already dark when he had gotten home so he didn’t want to startle her by buzzing into her building asking for her. He thought that would be creepy. 

He was just about to walk into his building when he saw a light come on in the 3rd floor apartment. He stood, frozen in place, as he saw her walk over to the window and open it just a bit to let the cool night air in. His first thought was that it wasn’t safe for her to do that. But he had to remind himself that she had probably been doing that for years and it was not his place to make her question her security. But if he did, that meant he actually had to go talk to her. Had to let her know he was around. 

The morning had come quickly, he had the day off, and was planning on going for a run and maybe do some rock climbing or a hike in the afternoon. But when he woke up he had this weird dream that he was standing at the foot of her bed, and he was calling to her. He felt uneasy, like maybe something had gone wrong for him to be standing there. So he decided to go up on the roof and watch the sun rise. He couldn’t help that his eyes kept glancing towards her widow. Until he saw her open the window and start to climb out. 

He turned to run off the roof, and hide, but he could have sworn he heard her say his name. it wasn’t too quiet in the mornings, so he was sure he wouldn’t have heard her even if she did, but he looked back towards her, and saw her staring into him. He needed to get away. 

. . .

Felicity had pulled herself back into her bedroom, shut the window and closed the curtains. She was sure it was him. Why was he in Starling? How long had he been here for? And did he cut his hair? Wow, of all the things you think of him his hair ranks high on that list? Get a grip. It was probably just someone’s watch that caught the sun. it couldn’t be him. But deep down she wanted it to be him. She wanted to see him. No, she needed to see him. Ever since that dream she felt this pull towards him, this need to find to him. What if he had just found her first? 

She jumped in the shower and got ready for work. She kept playing scenarios in her head about how she would talk to him, how she could find him. What if he had been following her the whole time and that’s why she could never find him, was it coincidence that he was spotted in Central City just days after she had been there? Get it together Smoak. He doesn’t care about you in the least, he is Steve’s friend and Hydra, no matter how he is now he will always be the bad guy. 

She had to keep telling herself that just to give herself piece of mind that she shouldn’t be trying to find him. She just needed to realize that he was safe in Starling and that her job was officially done, which is pretty remarkable since last night she totally decided to give up searching for him. Shit, maybe he bugged her apartment. Maybe he was listening to everything she had been saying, even now. 

Um, so ya you’re not a bad guy, I just said that so I wouldn’t go searching for you again. not that I don’t want to, but you obviously don’t want to be found. I’m sorry if I offended you in anyway. 

But no one had bugged her apartment, Bucky had never heard anything she said. He had only found out the night before that they were neighbours. But Felicity didn’t know that. So she kept repeating good things about him. 

She had gotten out of the shower and she half expected him to be standing in her bedroom, but she quickly realized she was alone. She got dressed, went to her kitchen for a cup of coffee. And drank it as she put on her make up for the day. She was running a little late, but Oliver never noticed because he was an hour late every morning. 

Bucky had been called on his cell around 9 am to cover for a shift that day. He had already gone for his run, so he felt good about taking the extra shift at Jitters. His shift was starting at 11 and he had gone home to shower and freshen up after his run before making his way there for 1030 so he could get a coffee and a muffin. It was a busy morning so he decided to forgo his normal breakfast and get right to work. 

It was about 11:30 when the normal lunch rush came in. it was always filled with men in suits and woman in skirts and button downs. He was so busy making the coffee of an older man and grabbing a cookie he didn’t notice who walked in the door. A few minutes later he had turned to great his new customers when he looked up and saw her. 

She was talking to that taller Blonde man, Oliver, that was his name, her boss, when he asked her 

“What can I get you?” 

“Oh, ill have………………..James?” she was now staring right into his eyes, looking him over, almost making sure it was really him.

“hi, I never thought we would meet like this” he was being sincere, she could see it in his eyes. She also thought she could see a form on embarrassment. 

“Oh, Oliver this is my, um, my Ex-boyfriend James” she looked at Bucky almost pleading with her eyes to play along. 

Oliver looked over to him, reached out his hand towards his metal one “Hi I’m Oliver, its nice to meet you” Bucky looked at his hand, he didn’t want him to feel the metal. He had kept this secret for so long. He couldn’t ruin it. 

Felicity realizing Bucky wasn’t going to shake his hand, looked at Oliver and said “Oh, um, James burned his hand badly when he was younger and the skin is super sensitive and that’s why he wears a glove all the time, and that’s why he won’t shake your hand” she looked towards Bucky hoping for him to be ok with the story he told. 

“id love to chat with you some more, and catch up, but it seems there is a large line forming behind you, so maybe I can get your order started and bring it to your table? I’m due for a break in a bit. unless you need to get back to the office?” Bucky said, hoping he would be able to talk to her. 

“oh, ya, right, our order. Well um ill have large Vanilla latte and a double chocolate muffin, and he’ll have a large coffee black and a chicken wrap. And here’s my number, can you call me tonight. I really want to talk to you, but I just don’t have a lot of time right now. And either do you. But please call me, and wow that sounded so desperate. I’m going to shut up now. Have a great day James, I look forward to your call” she said as she walked to a table in the back where Oliver had sat down. 

Bucky couldn’t wait to be off work so he could call her. Only 4.5 hours till the end of his shift he thought to himself. He kept glancing over to Felicity and Oliver’s table to find them siting closely looking over some paperwork she had pulled out of her bag. He felt a sense of jealously. What was this woman doing to him? He had only ever actually been in contact with her twice in 1 year and had only seen her 5 times. How could someone have that much control over another person they don’t even know. All he knew was this day was going by too slow. He needed to have her alone and all to himself tonight to be able to know what he was feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky was finally off work, he needed to go home and tidy up his apartment in case she chose to come there and he wanted to make a good impression on her. He didn’t want her thinking he was a slob. He wasn’t, but sometimes he left his laundry in piles in the living room, or left dishes in the sink a little too long. He didn’t know what time she got off work, he only saw her last night walking in around 8pm. So it could still be a few more hours till they met. 

He was halfway through cleaning when he realized in all of his excitement to see her again he forgot to call her. How stupid. He was nervous. But he needed to call. Or maybe he could text. Ya he would text. She didn’t have his number, so he thought about the name he would call her. He always introduced himself a Bucky, his friends always called him that. But his mother always called him James. And it seemed Felicity did too. He pulled out his phone. 

Hey its James. Just wondering if you wanted to come by for a drink whenever you get off work. My address is #6 504 west garden st

He read the text making sure it didn’t come across too eager and pressed send. Within 30 seconds there was a reply. 

HI! Wow, we are neighbours. Ya sounds good, I’m just leaving the office now. Ill be here in 15 minutes. See you soon.

He couldn’t contain his smile. He was so happy. He had cleaned and had a shower and was debating about wearing his glove and a long sleeve shirt. Even though she had already seen his arm, and felt it, but he didn’t want to make her nervous. He opted for the glove and a long-sleeved Henley. There was a knock at the door. He walked over to it, ran his hand through his hair and unlocked the door. 

There she was, standing in front of him. She was so beautiful. She was wearing the same outfit when he had seen her in the coffee shop, but her heals had been traded in for a pair of flats. She was a lot shorter than he thought. He almost had to look down in order to meet her eyes. 

“Hi, Felicity. Thank you for coming” he said with a simile while moving to the side and gesturing her to come in

“James” she said with a sigh. She was standing right in front of him as he turned away from the door that he had just locked. He couldn’t help but smile. But he felt the need to touch her. He took a step forward when she stepped back. He felt broken. He shouldn’t have assumed she would want to touch him, or be that close to him. 

“James, I looked for you for a year. Where were you? Steve was so worried about you. You should have gone to him. Why did you come here?

“Felicity. I did try to go to him. But I saw something that angered me. And well, I needed to get away from him before I did something stupid. Can we please go over to the couch and talk?”

“Oh, ya, of course, I guess standing in the hallway for what could be hours doesn’t really make a whole lot of sense” he laughed at her response. They made there way to the couch and she placed her jacket over the arm rest. He noticed the low cut V of her neckline and his eyes were drawn down. 

“hey, eyes up here” she said with a giggle. 

“Oh sorry. I just. You know what, im not going to lie to you. You wore the jacket earlier today, and I just couldn’t help myself when I saw your low cut top. Girls in my day never wore anything like that. And im just still getting used to beautiful women showing things that I had only seen when we were alone. Im sorry if I made you uncomfortable” 

“Oh. No, its ok. I mean im not all that innocent here. I mean truth be told I had a crazy dream about you and I the night you saved me. And my thoughts were very impure. Oh my god, I cant believe I actually said that to you.” 

“Um, this dream. I think I had a very similar one. And the weird thing is, I haven’t dreamt in years. And in the last year I have had 2 and both were about you. I even had one lastnight. And I don’t mean to scare you or creep you out, but I was standing at your bed calling out to you”

“Oh my god! I had the exact same dream. So um this is awkward, but if we dreamt the same thing last night, could it be possible we had the same dream a year ago too?” she was searching for his answer in his eyes. She wasn’t expecting him to come right out and tell her

“probably. I mean I dreamt we were kissing, your legs were wrapped around me, and it was very heated. I woke up feeling as though we had actually been together. That’s crazy right?”

“Not really. That was exactly what happened in my dream. But I need to tell you something. And please don’t think I’m crazy or weird. But every dream I have ever had comes true” he looked at her with shock in his eyes. 

“The day the Helicarriers came down, and you saved Steve and I, I had dreamt about it the night before. But I had woken up before I saw you rescue me. But I have dreamt about you before” there was sadness in her eyes. If what she was saying was true, maybe she had dreamt of bad things that had happened to him. He didn’t want to ask her. He had finally found her. He didn’t want to run her off, or scare her with the things that had happened to him. 

“Felicity” he took her hands into his. She didn’t flinch. But she looked down at his gloved hand and then back up to eyes. He looked away, but he felt her take off his glove. “what are you doing”

“you don’t need to hide from me. I’ve felt your arm and hand before. They don’t bother or scare me. Please don’t feel the need to wear this around me when we are alone” she smiled up at him

It took everything in his power not to lunge at her and take her face into his hands and kiss her. He needed to stop. They had only just found each other. As he was thinking about getting up and grabbing her a glass of wine, she pulled him towards her. Her hand stayed in his metal hand, her other hand gently grabbed his cheek. She was searching his eyes for something, he wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew she was going to kiss him. He let go of her hand and cautiously put his metal hand on the back of her head. He pulled her face towards his own and closed his eyes. 

She closed her eyes, and leaned into him. Her hand on his thigh, and the other holding his arm. She felt his lips on her. It was only an instant, but she felt a surge of energy running through her body, she felt like she was on fire. She pulled back and he snapped his eyes open. 

“Are you ok? I’m sorry Fel..” he was cut off by her lunging towards him causing him to fall back on the couch his hand sliding down towards her lower back. She kissed him so ravenously he had to pull back for air shortly after. Her hand was cupping his face and he pulled her back into him. He ran his tongue over her lips and she instantly opened them to give him access. Their tongues dancing inside of her mouth. His metal hand was inching slowly towards her ass, and his other hand was holding her neck. 

She could feel his hand sliding to her ass, she wanted it to. She knew that tonight was not the night in her dream, but if that was going to happen, it was only a matter of time. But since she had met him there was this feeling she couldn’t shake. Since that dream, she needed him. She needed to know him, in every way possible. She knew something would happen and that is why she had purposely abstained this entire year. she wanted to be his when ever she got the chance. 

He couldn’t believe that he was kissing her like this. But if they didn’t stop then he would take her. He wanted her to have everything she wanted, not a quick fuck from a guy who hadn’t had sex in 60 years. He wanted her in every way. No, he needed her. She had quickened her kiss and her hand had started sliding down towards the top of jeans when he pulled her away.

“Felicity, you don’t need to do this. I don’t want you to feel like we have to do this tonight. I really did mean it when I wanted to talk” 

“Oh, um ya, sorry I just got super carried away. I haven’t had sex in a really long time. Oh my god, why did I say that out loud. Ugh im an idoit. Here you probably sitting here thinking, oh great super inexperienced and im just itching for a quick fix” 

“No, and honestly, I haven’t had sex or anything of that nature in a very long time. Like 60 years” 

She gasped. “oh my god I am so sorry, I probably look like the biggest loser ever saying I haven’t had sex in like a year…”

“Wait, did you say a year?”

“Oh, ya, the day of dream I, um, kind of, stopped that. I knew my dream would eventually come true, and I thought that I might as well not get attached to anyone in the mean time if it meant that we would hook up or get together. Im not the type to hook up with people”

“But you were with Steve for months after?”

“Well ya, but the day I met you, I never saw him again, I was scared to end things with him so soon, and then I called and something happened. And I was glad I hadn’t been with him”

“ya, I’m sorry about that. I was going to go to him, and then I saw them together. And I was so angry, then I heard him on the phone and he said your name. it took everything in me to not go and hurt him. That’s why I haven’t contacted him. He isn’t who he used to be. And that proved it. He will never be the same kid who was best friend before the war, and I’m ok with that. But I really think we should take it easy for now. Get to know each other and see where it takes us”

“I would love that. Yes, I am completely skipping over your whole spiel about captain douchepants, because I’m still angry at that. But It makes me happy that you would have protected my honor even though you knew nothing about me. So how about we grab that wine bottle and chat the rest of the night? I promise to keep my hands to myself, if you promise to stay on your side of the couch?”

“Deal. Ill grab that wine Doll”

“Doll? Where the hell did that come from?”

“Oh, its just something guys back in my day used to call their girls. I hope you don’t mind me calling you that”

“No, I don’t mind at all”

They sat on the couch for hours talking and laughing, getting to know each other. He told her about his last year and all the jobs he had held in order to feed himself and clothe himself. She told him about her job, and her friends, and foods she liked. He learned she was a terrible cook, and always ordered take out. Coffee was her vice and how she loved muffins. He was about to answer back when he noticed she had fallen asleep on his chest. Her arm wrapped around his holding his metal hand. She had a faint smile on her face. He looked at the clock and it was far too late to wake up, so he decided he would be sleeping on the couch tonight in order not to wake her. He quickly fell asleep himself with a smile on his face, and thoughts of her smell running through his mind. 

 

She woke up to a warm feeling next to her. Her mind snapped back to her evening with James and how it had almost turned into a heated mess of tangled limbs and probably too many orgasms for her count. He heard a chuckle and she looked up. James had a smirk on his face and she realized she had said that out loud. 

“Oh. My. God. I can’t believe I said that out loud. I am so sorry. That was so embarrassing. I mean not embarrassing that I was thinking about having sex with you, but that I said that out loud. Oh jeez I’m talking myself in a corner aren’t i? can you seriously please say something to sto….”

Bucky leaned in and kissed her on the lips. “Is that an ok way to get you to stop talking?” she nodded “but in any case, I love when you talk like that, I think it is cute. You are honest and I like when you say what’s on your mind” he placed a kiss against her lips once more.

She had to pull herself away. If she didn’t she wouldn’t be able to control herself. She was pressed onto his chest laying on the couch, she went to get up, but noticed the tightness in his pants.

“Oh, someone must have had some pretty good dreams last night” she said while glancing down at his lap. She tried to get off the couch when he pulled her back into his chest.

“Don’t think you can say something like that and just leave. I know I said we can take it slow, and start easy, but when you look like that at me and say things like that, it makes me want to take you right on this couch” 

She shot her eyes up to his. He had desire, and passion in them. He wanted her. She wanted him. She sat up and straddled his hips, her dress had been pulled up to her hips to make it more comfortable. His hands were on her lower thighs and he was sitting up to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grabbed his hair. He kissed her hard, he bit at her bottom lip and she moaned. Oh god, he thought, that was so sexy. He picked her up from the couch his metal arm supporting her weight, and he pushed her up against the wall. She let out a moan as he started kissing down her neck.

She pulled back to look in his eyes. “bed now” she whispered in his ear. He walked towards his bed and gently placed her down. She looked up at him while she rested on her elbows. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over head exposing his bare chest and arm. She smiled as she looked over at him. 

“Well, I must say that right there” gesturing towards his torso “is what gods are made of” 

He lunged towards her, pinning her on the bed, her hands in his hair while he kissed her passionately, his hand found her thigh and started lifting her dress, his hand settled on her ass as he could feel the touch of lace under his palm. 

“I think you need to lose those Doll” he reached down with his other hand and slowly slid down her panties. Before he could get back to her she had gotten up on to her knees at the edge of the bed and grabbed the top of his jeans. He looked down at her, their eyes meeting and he kissed her. 

She undid the button of his jeans, and slid the zipper down. She pulled them down to his knees, he pulled them off the rest of the way until he was standing there wearing nothing but his black boxers. She could see the outline of his cock, and holy shit it looked huge. She went to pull down his boxers.

“Oh, no, you have me at a disadvantage, you my dear are wearing far too much right now. I need to do something about that” he reached down to the hem of her dress and pulled it up. He was surprised that she wasn’t wearing a bra. She was naked on his bed, his cock twitched. 

She looked up at him, ran her fingers through the waistline of his boxers and pulled them down. His cock was huge, holy shit I think that’s going to hurt.

“Hey, we don’t have to do this. If we do I will be gentle” he said to her

“Oh no, I meant to think that, no, its just, holy shit, your cock is like huge! And I really need it inside of me” she said with a grin. 

Before he knew it she had her hand wrapped around it, she was stroking it. It had been so long since he felt a woman’s touch. But this felt different. This felt right, felt like no one else should ever do this again. he was taken out of his thought when he felt her lips around his tip. ‘oh god’ he cried out. She sucked his head before taking more into her mouth. The feeling of her hand and mouth together almost threw him over the edge. He placed his hand on her cheek and made her look up at him. 

“Felicity, Doll. You need to stop now before I can’t continue. And I really want to be inside of you”

She pulled away from him, she was scooting back on the bed when he wrapped his arm around her waist and hoisted her. Her legs wrapped around him and she could feel the tip of his cock against her opening. She moaned into his ear. 

“Please James” that was all she had to say before he thrust into her. She let out a gasp, and he pulled out. “no, don’t. keep going” she said. He did what she asked. He thrust back into her, pushing her against the wall. His hand around her waist, her hands running through his hair. Every thrust became deeper. And with every thrust she became louder. He was almost there, but he needed to hold out for her. 

“James, I’m…. I’m... oh god!” her walls clenched around him, and with one last thrust he let go. Kissing her neck as they both came down from their high. He didn’t want to pull out. He wanted to feel her warmth around him. He walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers and placed her down. He got in next to her. She immediately snuggled into his chest, his arm around her caressing her waist. 

“That. Was. Amazing. Seriously James that was the best sex I have ever had” she let out a sigh

He placed a kiss upon her forehead “me too, Doll. Now, lets rest. And when we wake up we can see about round too” 

Her eyes darted up to see the smirk on his face. And he kissed her lips. She was quickly falling asleep, he kissed her forehead and said in an almost silence “I think I could love you” 

She heard him, she smiled to herself, thinking the exact same thing and let herself drift to sleep.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a very short chapter. I am going to work on the next one very soon.

That night Felicity dreamt of a bombing. That James would leave her, and he would be blamed. She woke up in tears. No no no no no, she thought. That couldn’t happen. She couldn’t lose him, she’d only just found him. 

Bucky heard her crying and immediately turned over in the bed checking her over for Injuries. When he didn’t see any, which why would he, they had been sleeping, he realized she probably had a dream. He cupped her face with his hand and starting rubbing circles on her cheek. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked softly

“the dream. It was bad. You were there. And there was a huge explosion” 

“Its ok I’m here. Nothing ..” he was cut off by her jolting out of bed

“no, you don’t get it. My dreams come true. We need to call someone. Someone who can help. Nat, Or Tony. Or….” She faded off

“Or Steve. That’s what you were gonna say right?” he looked at her with pleading eyes to tell him he was wrong. But she just looked back at him with, was that guilt he saw?

“umm ya. I think he could really help us with this. I don’t know what was bombed or where it was, but I remember the faces”

“Alright, if you think we need to do that then we can do that” he sighed

 

Steve had woken up, alone in his bed again. He reminded himself every morning just how stupid he was for cheating on the best thing that had happened to him since Peggy. If Peggy were around to see him act that way, she would kick his ass, he thought to himself. But after a year of not being with Felicity and only being with Sharon for less than a month, he still couldn’t get over what an idiot he was. 

He had tried to call her multiple times. Tried to reach out, see how she was. Tried to look her up using a computer, but he got too scared to find out when she moved on. It wasn’t an if in his mind, it was a when. Someone like Felicity didn’t stay single for long. 

He thought maybe she was with Oliver now, he had always had a crush on her and she clearly had one on him. He didn’t know why this morning of all the other mornings he thought about it. But he had had a weird dream the night before and she was in it. She had been hurt really bad in a car accident and was told she wouldn’t be able to walk anymore. What a morbid dream. He tried to wish it away but in the back of his mind was Felicity telling him “sometimes dreams come true”. He couldn’t bare to think about that. 

He got out of bed and was just about to jump in the shower when his phone rang. He looked at the number and didn’t recognize it. So, he let it go to voicemail. He had his shower and got ready for the day. Today he was just going to do errands and go for a run. He heard the notification for a text on his phone and picked it up.

Unknown: hey punk. We need to talk

Bucky! It had to be him no one else called him punk. He texted back. He saved the number as Bucky for future.

Felicity and James we’re sitting on the couch waiting for a reply. She couldn’t believe he agreed to contact Steve. This man was something else. James asked her what he should say. And she told him. He looked at her confused and asked why he should tell him anything other than her dream. But she stated that he would take it seriously if he knew it was her. 

Just then a text came in 

Steve: um hi buck. Are you ok? It’s been a long time. 

Bucky: I’m ok. Settled now. But there’s something I need to tell you and you might not like it. Or believe it. 

Bucky: Felicity had a dream last night. She thinks you can help figure it out  
Steve’s eyes bugged out of his head. Bucky was with Felicity? How could that be? He had been searching for Bucky for over a year, and the only hit he got was central city, has he been in Starling this whole time? Has he been with Felicity? How did they know each other? Other than the one time he saved her, how had they come to meet? So many thoughts drifted through his head. Another text came in 

Bucky: I know you probably have tons of questions and Felicity will answer them in due time. I on the other hand don’t think she needs to give you any explanation on anything. 

Bucky: this is Felicity. So I had a dream that there was a bombing, I don’t know where or when, but James was the number one suspect even though he didn’t do it and I saw Nat there, and the king of wakanda. Is there anything coming up you can think of that would warrant him to be anywhere like that? It looked like a senate meeting or something.

Steve: honestly no. Nothing has come up like that. But if anything changes I can let you know. Is it too forward to ask if we can meet up? 

Bucky: Steve, I really don’t think that’s wise. Mainly on your part, I want to punch you in the face for what you did to my girlfriend. 

So felicity was his girlfriend. Wow, now he really wished he had looked her up. But because of “the Winter soldier” Bucky was still probably in hiding and he wouldn’t find much. 

Bucky: sorry, Felicity explained to me that we are not a couple just fuck buddies

“Seriously felicity? That seems vulgar” 

“Oh well. He hurt me. I can get you to tell him anything and you’d do it, would’nt you?” she grinned

He chuckled “I guess so. But you are my girlfriend right?”

“You never asked. But I need at least one date before you go calling me that” she said with a smile

“Anything for you doll” he leaned his head down and kissed her

Steve was fuming over the text he had gotten. Fuck buddies? FUCK BUDDIES!!!?? Felicity is no one’s fuck buddy. She was clearly trying to make him mad by getting Bucky to say that to him. Was it true or was it just a ploy to anger him? Why ask for help then rub it in that she moved on? Because no matter what he would always help her and Bucky for that matter, that’s why. As crappy as he was in a relationship he would always help those who needed help, that’s just who he is.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late, and super short update. Lots of family issues have come up and taking care of an 11 month old at the same time is A LOT of work. ill try to start the next chapter shortly.  
> I hope you guys like this chapter.

Steve had walked into the Avengers compound and immediately went to find Natasha. She knew everything that was going on and she could probably help with the dream Felicity had. 

He walked into the training room and Natasha was just finishing up after a sparing session. 

“Hey Nat. got a minute?”

“Yeah, what’s up Cap?” she asked curiously

“just wondering if there’s any big meetings going on in the near future”

“just so happens there is. The UN is meeting in a couple weeks to talk about registration on all super powered people. Why do you ask?”

Fear flooded through Steve, Felicity’s dream will become reality, unless he stops it

“hmm, that’s not good. Why would they want us to register?”

“I guess to keep us accountable for our actions”

Steve could read between the lines. Keep us from causing more destruction than necessary. 

“Who will be attending this meeting?”

“Why do you want to know?” she was unsure of Steve’s motives as he was not even supposed to be aware of it until it was over, but she couldn’t lie to him.

“ok so Felicity contacted me for help. As you know she has dreams that sometimes come true. And she saw a bombing taking place. She didn’t know where or when, but she saw that you were there and the king of Wakanda”

Natasha choked on the water she had been drinking

“I’m sorry, what? I mean I know she has had dreams that have come true. But why go to you about it? With your history, I didn’t think she would ever come to you for help”

“well, Bucky was the only suspect, but he would never do such a thing. And I have on good authority that where Buck is, and who he is with would make it impossible for him to do it”

“Who’s he with?”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Felicity and Bucky were walking down the street to the coffee shop before she headed to work, it had been a few days since they had talked to Steve, and even though they hadn’t heard anything, they knew he was trying to figure it all out. 

Just as they were walking into the coffee shop Felicity had a feeling they were being watched. She grabbed Bucky’s hand and squeezed. When he looked down he could see the fear on her face. The fear was not for her, it was directed at him. 

He looked around and saw a few people staring at him. 

“Get inside and lock the door”

“No, you can’t leave me to go after them. What if they hurt you?”

“You do know who you are talking to right?” he laughed shakily

“Yes, I know, but we don’t know who they are”

“Its ok Doll, just get inside”

As soon as Felicity made it inside and locked the door, the people watching Bucky started walking towards him. He counted 8. But there could always be more hiding around the corner. 

Felicity watched as 7 men, and 1 woman surrounded James. She was scared for him. What if this was how he was framed for the bombing? She watched as they got closer and got into attack mode, ready to defend himself if needed. 

Bucky couldn’t tell if they were S.H.I.E.L.D or Hydra. Either way he wanted no part in what they wanted. 

“James Barnes” the woman said as she approached him, no gun drawn. “My name is Maria Hill and Steve Rogers sent us to make sure you and Felicity were safe”

“Why don’t I believe you?” he asked, still in attack mode

“Call him, he will vouch for us”

Felicity could hear every word that was said. She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone and dialed Steve

“Hello?”

“Steve its Felicity, did you send agents to pick James up?”

“Oh good, they got there, did Maria use the line “you can call Steve he will vouch for us?””

“Yes she did”

“Ok ya, there good. I’m sorry I didn’t call to warn you about this, I got caught up in official business and couldn’t make the call in time. But please, go with them”

Felicity hung up the phone, unlocked the door, and went outside.

“What are you doing? I told you to stay inside” Bucky yelled at her

“Steve said she is legit. And that we should go with them”

“Like hell we are going with them. He wants to take us anywhere, he is going to have to do it himself”

Just then, Maria got on the phone and called Steve. She informed him Bucky was not cooperating and he would have to make an appearance himself. 

“well Mr. Barnes, Steve will be here to escort you and Miss. Smoak here to a safer place by end of day. I suggest you go home, pack and be prepared to leave at a moments notice” Maria said, as she made a hand gesture to the other agents to wrap it up. They all left within seconds. 

“What the hell was he thinking sending agents to get me?” Bucky asked sounding very pissed off

“I don’t know, but that seemed pretty sketchy to me. Even if Steve did say it was ok”

“Ok, lets get our coffee, call in sick for the next few days at least, and see what Steve has to tell us, and why he needs us to be in hiding”

“sounds like a plan”

“are you sure though that you want to get mixed up in whatever this is and follow me to god knows where?”

“For you James, I’d follow you anywhere”


	6. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter.

So as you can tell by my lack of posting, I am in a severe case of writer's block. I have lost all mojo on this story :( I'm not sure if I am going to continue, or if I do, when it will get done. If there is anyone that loves this story and would like to continue it please let me know.


End file.
